Gone Too Soon
by tommylovesmash
Summary: NOTE: In this story, they are of legal age! This is a one chapter long fanfiction I wrote to take a break from my main story: Bowser's Gym. Please let me know if I should make more of these please :3 P.S. I LOVE YOU!


AUTHORS NOTE: HI GUYSSSS Tommy here! So, I love Ed Edd 'n' Eddy and I wrote a mini fanfic during July of 201 about Eddy and Jimmy and them so here it is~ XD

#boyxboy, we out here, boys.

my dad farted on my mom and she stepped on his ultra-bruised ugly toes

 **CHAPter one: I love boys and i am Gay**

Jimmy's braces gleamed and caught Eddy boy's eyes. "I would like to suck on those jawbreakers." said Eddy in his mind to himself and nobody else heard and it was his little secret for until somebody knows. "I love boys and I am gay!" thought him to himself. Eddy was with his Two Bros, Ed (the retard) and Double D(ingus, he is smart). The boys loved to suck on big jaw balls. They walk to school and they finish their balls and sucking on their jaw breaking jaws. Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy Ed and Edd and Eddy and Ed and Eddy all walked in to the and Eddy walked in to the and Ed and Edd and Eddy walked and Ed in to and Edd the Eddy school.

Eddy is crying in the bathroom and Rolf walks in and says "Ed boy you are have been acting weird and I know this because I am the brown one." Eddy says, "Get out of here! This is the ladies room!" And rolf says "I am genderfluid." and he punched Eddy in the dick and farted the national anthem. I farted out of my armpit in fear! The bell rang and Sarah yelled at everyone like a bitch to get to class because she is the hall bitch Sarah jelly i mean Hall Monitor.

Anyways classes on. Ball sucking class, zero period. Eddy have to leave the ED BOYS and sit next to jimmy and learn to and ed and edd and Eddy go in to school aand learn how to Scuk Balls and trick, boys. Eddy sat next to Jimmy, he face flushed like a toilet. And farted a burp. (foreshadowing). Jimmy got out his JAW ball (foreshadowing). (fire) Jimmy ball succed (foreshadowing) succed so hard (foreshadowing) the the jawbreaker Lasted One Minute (foreshadowing). Eddy was sweatin' bullet now waw. (Melatonin) Jimmy, "Where is your JAW ballllllll? Boyeh?" Eddy was like "HOOOHA!" he was off guard (foreshadowing). Jimmy was confused a lot but ignored the HOOOHA! and ignored it. He brushed his 3 hairs back with his hand nervously. MIXED SIGNALS!? All Eddy knows is he wants this ball brace Barca_Lounger!

Bell ring!

Ok nexxxt clazz.

Eddy was with Ed and Edd with the Eddy in negative first period. Edd, smart Dubble Dingleberry, ask (gay?) Eddy " Y U HANG OUT WIT JIMMY SO MCUH?" Eddy was sure how to say. So he sighs, breathes in deep (deep? foreshadowing?) "I am gay gay gay I like long big shlongs I am super super gay I like long big dongs."

Edd: I KNEW IT!

Ed: I have a toot (baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Eddy: Yeh

Double Boner knew Eddy was gay-

WAIT! GAME THEORY!

Knew Eddy was gay because he is smart (ok lol like how is double d NOT gay like eddy literally has xxx girls under his bed (wait they're all trans he is a trans chaser) but ok)

Anyways, Ed and Eddy buy jaw ball friendly to welcome his gay friend into the gay gloried into the gay friend to school! So then Double NoseyPants is like "So Eddy, do u hav a CRUSH?!" Eddy, he was scared to admit it. He have a boner for Jimmy. Double MindReader read Eddy's mind. "I read your mind and I did it before and knew you were gay and now i Know Who You Get Boners 4." Eddy gasp! He says "wh-wh-wh-and Ed and Edd and Eddy-whaaaaaaaat!?" Eddy gasp one more singular time. "Whaaaaaaaat!" Ed, retard, say, "ASKKK HIM out ON D8 :D" and GayEddy™ trembles. it got really cold? "I mean I guess I mean and Ed and I guess I mean."

L8R DAT DAY(here come in chapter 2):

 **:Dchapter too :3c**

 **TWO ghay suck On balls and brake JAWAWS**

Eddy wasn't sure what to say. He forgot every last thing his brother had taught him about asking someone out, and even then he only gave advice on how to ask out girls. How was he supposed to ask Jimmy out? After a long pep talk given to him by Double D, the lunch bell rang. Eddy solemnly made his way out of class and to the cafeteria, where Jimmy would hopefully be. Immediately, he spotted him. The light blue sweater and stunning hair stuck out like the North Star, Eddy's North Star. He was alone, presumably waiting for Sarah. Eddy had to act fast; if Sarah showed up, he wouldn't be able to talk to Jimmy at all. Eddy tried to keep it cool as he sped towards Jimmy. As he approached him, their eyes met and the noise of the cafeteria faded out. Like they were alone in the world. After a moment of just staring, Eddy nervously broke the silence, "Uh… h-hey, squirt- I mean, Jimmy… uh…" he didn't know what to say, his mind blanked. Jimmy asked, "Yes, Eddy?" Another pause, "Uh...um...do you wanna hang out? After school? Maybe we can go to the candy store and, I don't know, walk around? Just us?" Eddy blushed. Jimmy looked confused, but then smiled, "Yes! That sounds like fun." Eddy sighed with relief and asked Jimmy to meet him at his locker after the final bell. Then, Eddy said his goodbyes and carried on with his day. After what seemed like the entire day, the final bell rang. Eddy waited by his locker until Jimmy showed up. When he finally did, he greeted him with a smile. They said hello and began walking to the candy was Eddy going to say? "Uh, how was school?" he finally asked. Jimmy looked at him with his glowing eyes and said, "It was good." Eddy was breathless. Those eyes, his hair, his smile. Him. He was smitten. "Eddy? Are you okay?" Jimmy asked. Eddy didn't realize he was blushing and his mouth was open. "Huh? Me? Fine! I'm fine. Sorry..." Jimmy giggled, Eddy thought "Even his laugh is just as adorable as him." They walked, talked, joked, and laughed all the way to the candy store. Becoming closer and closer. Eddy jokingly opened the door for Jimmy. He laughed and touched Eddy's shoulder. They bought jawbreakers and decided to save them for later. They left and decided to go to Eddy's house. After a while of walking, Jimmy asked, "Hey, can you...hold my hand?" Eddy's eyes grew and his face turned red. "I...uh...sure…" Eddy nervously reached for Jimmy's hand and their fingers locked. They held hands all the way to Eddy's house, and became even closer. Little did they know, however, the neighborhood bully, Kevin, saw them holding hands…

 **CHCHCHAPTeR 3**

 **~HoMoPhoBic TenDenCies~**

They walk into the eddy house and eddy immediately whip out the candy bag! WHOOP! FINNA 'BOUTT'A WHOOP!

Anyways

They melted the fudge and began the gum chewing….as the fudge boiled on high to medium to low heat they began to stick the gun to the jaw suckers and they stick the licorice on it and they make the butt breaker. Kevin arches his back in question as he watches them from across the street with his X Ray binocular glasses. "Whaaaaaaat?!" Said the Kevin across the road watching with his X Ray telescope from his mom's roof from across town or down the street. Eddy says I know this is a shock and wired but hi also I'm a bottom please please rey toy me jimmy agreed.

Jimmy began to pour the molten hot chocolate fidge lava down Essays other behind halve. Oooo! Eep! Exclaims Eddie as he clopz his succ hooves, bidding Jimmy directly in the face his hooves go through jimmys eyes sockets because it's oh so very hot! Luckily jimmys braces protect his face from EDDY's bountiful hooves! THE HOOVES FLY OUT DA WINDO'! He clips his toenails in exciting! Or farts! As he farts Dinner farts! As he farts molten fudEd and Edd and Eddyge explodes out of his ass like a chocolate hot fudge poo volcano!

Now that his enima is out of the way they can finally perform the fuck ritual of sex. Eddy took out his penis and balls and vagina from his skin pouch and started slapping them to and fro. They begin to slap each other's anuses with small slaps at first and then huge big slaps! YEEEEHOOOOOOO! the fuck ritual of sexy goes well and they have a prolapse. But wait, there's more!

Eddy grabs onto jimmy, yearning for every inch of his body. Sweat poured from each of their nervous anuses. Eddy looked into his eyes, and he could tell that his love was genuine. Jimmy leaned closer and Eddy whispered "I'm ready.". Jimmy penetrated Eddy slowly at first, but then at a higher velocity, ringing his prostate like a doorbell. Eddy gasped, this was the most pleasure he's ever felt. Jimmy really knows how to go…

 **balls deep!**

Anyhoo,

as Jimmy continued to thrust, they became closer and closer to orgasm. As each moan got louder and louder, Eddy gripped tighter to jimmy. It was clear to him what was about to happen. They both came in unison while looking each other in the eyes. It was beautiful that Eddy began to cry. Jimmy began to fart the national anthem, while his dick wept solemnly.

7

Eddy knew what to ... do now. To do now. He grabbed the, what they had prepared for, the big BOY butt breaker and wiggled his eyebrows at Jimmy. Jimmy rolled over and opened up his gaping boy. Eddy sat up and screamed at the gaping boy. He slammed the big boy butt breaker into Jimm'ys leaky boy. BoyxBoy..Jimmy moaned like a phantom. Eddy was so turned on by that McFucking moan that his wizzle dizzled like a fountain. UNCONTROLLABLE SEMENATION. The stream was so strong that it pushed the big boy all the way out of Jimmy's mouth and he tasted jawbreakers and shit and cum and blood and stomach acid all at once.

Remember how eddy's horseshoe went flying? Well it just hit double d in the face and it hit double d in the face and he's dead now haha. ANNNNNNYWAYZ. kevin baker has been spying like you know and he was like WTF! He hopped on his bike! He road his bike. He's on his bike and he rode his bike to Le Eddy Quesadilla house! CRASH! HE RIDE HIS BIKE THRU WINDOW! GLASS IS EVERYWHERE,! "YOU FUCKING DORKS!" kevin Says, "YOU FUCKING DORKS!" kevin Thought to himself. "YOU FUCKING DORKS! WERE HAVING CRAZY PENIS ON PENIS SEX!"

:o **PENIS ON PENIS**

anywaw

KEvin grabbed Jimmy and threw him up in the air and hit him with his bike out the window like he was playing baseball but the bat was kevin's Bike and the ball was naked gay jimmy covered in...gay fluids. Eddy was shocked, "You fucking kmart brand laundry detergent!" he attacked kevin with his 69-tailed whip (he was gonna use it on Jimmy but kevin So rudely used Jimmy to play baseball with his bike). As jimmy lie cold and naked in the middle of the cul-de-sec in the hot summer heat his lifeless gay body began to decompose at a rapid gay rate and his body bloated and exploded and he was ugly. Anyways Eddy began to WHIP THE SHIT out of Kevin for fatally murdering his frail gay lover bechase braces are expensive and his parents spent a loy of Mornkg for no reason! After the final blow, Eddy hollered like an ape "HOEOEOEOEPOEOE!" He hollered like an ape in and apely Manner (cis) DOUBLE D' s ghost busts through the door "YOU APE HOLDLERING BANANALOVER84!" He threw the horse shoe at eddys head KILLING HIM! At least he gets to be with his love …..

So What HAppened After?

Eddy: He's in hell now. He's forced to masturbate 420 times a day.

Edd: As a sniping ghost poltergeist demon, he spends his afterlife studying and attending Monster High. He an honor's student and made the boo-list.

Ed: A sad retard abandoned by friends, he turned to white supremacy, fascism, and in*est. He's currently married to his mom's mom.

Jimmy: Unfortunately, Jimmy entered the afterlife as just an eyeball because after he died that's all that remained. He attends Monster High as the school's mascot. Get'em, ghoul!

Kevin: He, too, is in hell and jacks off Eddy sixty-nine times a day. He is forced to watch gay porn.

Rolf: Rolf finally got her gender reassignment. But missed her penis so he got another gender reassignment. He is still genderfluid and she tends to their crops every day. He also uses the woman's restroom but when they need to poo she uses the boys'.

Johnny: Idk he wasn't even in this.

Nazz: One time there was an episode where she walked around outside in her bra and her panties. Not much else to say about her.

Sarah: jelly is still the hall monitor. She broke all ties with Ed (her own in*est white supremacist fascist brother) after he almost raped her to death in a retarded in*est rage.

 **THE END!**

Author'sNOTE againnn: Hey guys pl0x let me know if i should do MORE breaks from Bowser's Gym and post one chapter long fanfics! I have a lot sooooo lemme know! Im currently working on an alien lesbian ffanfiction :3


End file.
